1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these days, portable electric/electronic devices that are compact and light-weight, such as cellular phones, notebook computers, camcorders, and the like, have been briskly developed and manufactured. In addition, portable electric/electronic devices include a battery pack so that they can operate even in a place where a power source is not provided. Such a battery pack employs a secondary battery that is chargeable and dischargeable in consideration of economical aspects. Representative secondary batteries include nickel-cadmium (Ni—Cd) batteries, nickel-metal hydride (Ni—MH) batteries, lithium (Li) batteries, lithium ions (Li-ion) secondary batteries, and the like. In particular, Li-ion secondary batteries have an operating voltage that is about three times higher than that of Ni—Cd batteries or Ni—MH batteries, which are widely used as a power source of portable electronic equipment. Also, Li-ion secondary batteries are widely used because they have a high energy density per unit weight.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.